Too poor to care
by LaZ one
Summary: When Alto becomes jobless on the now civilised Vajra Homeland, where will he get his money from? The whole story is an excuse for writing smut/lemon. Guy on Guy action, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.Please review very critically.


SMS had disbanded leaving Alto without a job. He was currently living in a small apartment, payed with his savings from SMS. The money he had racked up was quite small, and would only last another week and so; he set out to find a job.

Alto held the newspaper in his hand and scanned the available jobs. Cleaning seemed to come up a lot, although, the requirement was experience, and Alto had none. After reading the job pages on the paper, he finally found one that stood out from the rest.

"_Are you desperate for money? Call 923 8274 to find the best job you'll ever come across. The only requirement is that you are male. So, are you ready for the easiest job in your life?" _

Alto reread the tiny writing over and over again, as if a clue would be revealed about what the job would be. He thought to himself: "_Desperate… hmm… I'm desperate, but this job could to become some sort of slave. But it did mention 'easy' so the work couldn't be that hard. It also says 'best' so I'd probably enjoy this job. Maybe calling would clear this all up." And so, alto dialled 923 8274_

"Hi, I'm inquiring about the job in the newspaper. I'm slightly…" Alto shook "…desperate for money."  
>A voice rung out of the phone, although the quality was horrible, it was obvious how smooth this voice was.<br>"Oh, so you want the job?"  
>"Well…" Alto hesitated, <em>what if this is actually just a horrible job with a great advertisement?<em>"…yes"  
>"Leave me your address and I'll pass the contract onto you. It should explain a lot. By the way, I'm Brera."<br>And with that last remark, the mystery employer hung up.  
><em>Maybe this job won't be as bad as I thought it would be. I do need money, it can't be that bad, and I can quit whenever I want.<em>

Two days after Alto applied, the paperwork arrived. It was early in the morning, around 3am. Alto was sleeping and woke to the sound of an angry doorbell. He stumbled and almost fell when he opened the door. A ruffled blonde head sat at the top of a muscular body. A tight purple and white material was worn around his body up to his neck. A line from his belly button to his pectorals was visible. A visible bulge was right underneath the belly button. _Is he getting stiff looking at me _thought Alto, although he wouldn't confess that he thought that.  
>He held out a pen, "Sign here, please"<br>Alto expected a package of some sort after he signed and so took the pen and scribbled on the page. Everything was quite blurry, since Alto had just woke up, so the signature was a scribble and probably missed the signature line completely. The blonde, seemingly surprised, whispered closely to Alto's ear, "Eager, are we?" and nipped his ear lightly. Alto blushed slightly, a little confused, until he noticed what the blonde had just done. Alto shoved the blonde away and slurred, "Just gibby the pa...package."  
>"what package?" the blonde was obviously confused, "Oh, you thought I was delivering a package? Do you even know what you just did?"<br>Alto gave a dazed look and the blonde giggled before letting Alto out of his misery. "You just sold your soul away to me, Brera, you're knew boss. Work starts tomorrow night, I'll pick you up and drop you off at your new work place." As the blonde left, Alto felt slightly light-headed. _Oh shit, Brera was the employer. That means I signed a contract without reading it. I'm fucked for sure now. At least tomorrow I can apologize at night._  
>And so, Alto went to sleep.<p>

Brera rode home in his car almost laughing. _I bet that fucking bluenette doesn't know that his job is to be my slave._

Alto waited for his boss to pick him up from his apartment. He wore his usual academy uniform as he didn't have time to change when he heard Brera's car outside his apartment. Alto didn't wait for the blonde to come get him. He ran towards the car, obviously eager to gain some income.  
>"So, I was right. You're much more eager than I thought considering what this job is…" Brera left a trail of mystery at the end of the statement. <em>Oh shit, <em>thought the bluenette as he entered his boss' car, _I don't even know what this job is._

It was quite a long car trip and Alto sat in the back seat of the car. Half an hour passed before Alto gained the courage to confess what was troubling himself, "What exactly _is_ this job?"  
>"You'll know when we get there." Although Alto couldn't see it, Brera's lips were slightly upturned. The destination seems to be in the outskirts of the city. It was a house with a shed. Brera ushered Alto into the house. He glanced around the living room and instantly knew what job this was.<br>"You want me to…"

"You want me to paint the walls because the old paint is peeling, don't you." Brera, recognising, how innocent this thought was, chuckled.  
>"No, go into the shed through the back door. You'll get it. It has all the…" Brera paused, trying to think of an appropriate word, "…tools needed for the job I'm thinking of."<br>_Oh, _thought Alto, _I wasn't right about the painting, but it is something to do with tools._ Alto, followed by Brera, walked into the shed. It was pitch back so Alto couldn't quite see anything. This was definitely not helped by Brera closing the door behind his back.  
>"Hey, do could you turn on the light? I don't know where the light switch is seeing as this is my first time…"<br>Brera turned on the light, and locked the door.

It seemed that the two men were only in a room inside the shed. The walls were white and a drawer and a wardrobe hid in the corner of the room. To the wall to the right of Alto, was a door. Brera brought his arms around Alto from behind to restrict his movement his hands also fondled the bluenette's balls. Alto squirmed and screamed trying to kick free of the cyborg's grip.  
>"It's useless, and anyway, this is the job that you asked for."<br>"what the fuck. Get off me. What job. I only asked you for a job, it never became official."  
>"Remember that signature I asked of you, that was the contract. You have to satisfy all my sexual needs." A sadistic chuckle left Alto feeling more and more insecure. <em>It's not like I don't like it, he is pretty… handsome. And anyway, it can't be that bad. <em>He thought secretly.

After some time of squirming, Alto spontaneously stopped.  
>"So, you've understood that it's useless. Before we start I want to go over a few rules."<br>Alto listened intently whilst sitting on the ground. Brera could see the defeat in his eyes and knew how fun it would be breaking the beast.  
>"1. You are to obey me 2. Breaching of rule 1 will result in a punishment."<br>Alto thought this would be easy enough. It wasn't like it would be intense and leave him feeling dead.

Brera saw that Alto's face showed an understanding and with inhuman speed, jumped towards Alto. He grabbed his victim's arms and threw them against the wall. Alto's face was squashed by the wall and his back faced his attacker. Brera held his arms around Alto from behind and started to grind his hips forcefully. His mouth opened and started licking the bluenette's neck. Alto could do nothing but groan as the damp yet warm tongue slid around his skin. The hardness grinding against his ass was rock-hard, and showed no signs of letting Alto off easily. The rubbing continued whilst Brera literally ripped off Alto's shirt. Buttons flew around the floor in a rattle as the blonde giggled. The tie around Alto's neck stayed intact but was loose. Brera stopped his grinding and dragged his slave towards the drawer, using the tie as a leash.

"Be a good dog and wait for master to take out some toys ok?"  
><em>Since when was I a dog and Brera my master?<em> Whilst Brera went through the top draw, Alto noticed his erection. It was straining against his jocks and every now and then, twitched. He rousingly took his pants off but was interrupted by his '_master'.  
>"<em>Does puppy wanna play?" He mockingly pouted at this as he fell upon Alto, effectively pinning his dog to the ground. He started nibbling on the right nipple and with Alto whimpering, he went on to pull down Alto's boxers from the back. With the dog blinded by bliss, he never noticed the fingers entering his entrance.

"Ngggggh… Stop…Teasing." Moaned Alto.  
>Brera replied with a smirk, "Dog's don't talk." And with a matter-of-fact face, Brera placed a ball with two pieces of ribbon on either side into Alto's mouth and fastened the gag into place.<br>Alto moaned in defiance, but only managed a pitiful whimper. Brera grinned and flipped Alto over onto his belly. He lay on Alto with his private area on his dog's head. The blonde's hair tickled the bluenette's ass as his master's tongue dipped down into his entrance. Alto, in an act of defiance, moaned and squirmed underneath Brera.  
>"You don't like this? It's ok, I'll let you play with something else than."<p>

Without preparing him, the blonde placed a dildo the size of his cock into his heat.  
>"Ngggggggggggggggggh…." Alto moaned as a reply to the intrusion. The blonde turned the button attached to the plastic cock up to full vibration. Alto could do nothing but squirm in ecstasy as the giant toy filled him up. Brera once again flipped him over.<br>"Does my pet enjoy this?" Brera removed the gag so that Alto could answer.  
>"mmmmmhhhhhmmmm," Alto moaned positively, indicating a yes.<br>"Does puppy want something else?" the Master suggestively asked. The blonde ripped off his tight clothing to reveal a toned body and twitching dick.  
>"I…want…" Brera's cock forced its way into the bluenette's mouth, cutting off his reply.<p>

Brera's hips moved up and down and Alto could see that he put a vibrator in him too. The blond took the dog's twitching cock in his mouth and started sucking too.  
>"ngggggggh…mmmmmmmmmm…mnnnnnngh," It became impossible to tell who was saying what, but the blissful moans seemed painful. Brera felt himself about to cum and also felt Alto was too. With a few more thrusts and sucks, they came in each other's mouths. The blond rearranged himself so that his face was looking at the blunenette's. The "master" could feel a trickle of liquid down his neck and knew instantly the cum load was too much to swallow. He leaned into the bluenette's mouth and they shared a passionate kiss. Hands brushed past bodies. They both tasted eachother's cum in their partners' mouths.<p>

"So, do you want this job?" Asked Brera, in a polite yet demanding way. "because I'll punish you if you don't." 


End file.
